Michelle
by Miss Christine Elizabeth
Summary: Lucy and Jude are now engaged, and Max cannot be happier, but it makes him realize what he is missing in life. But when he meets Jude's cousin, Michelle, at their wedding, he begins to wonder if he really has a chance at love. Please read and review!
1. Yes It Is

**Hello Across the Universe fans!**

**This is technically my second ATU fanfic. I wrote one years ago, deleted it, and never finished it. Recently, I came up with this idea and thought I should get on it. Soooooo we'll see how this goes. XD**

**First chapter is a bit slow and short, but I will try my hardest to pick it up. I have been writing a Titanic fanfic I have been really passionate about, so we'll see how this goes. XD I'm a HUGE Beatles fan and ATU fan, so this is exciting for me, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Lots of love and happy reading!**

**-Christine**

"What if she says no?"

"Jude, she's crazy about you. There is no way she would say no."

Jude Feeny groaned, pacing back and forth across the kitchen. He looked down at the diamond engagement ring in his hand, twirling it in-between his fingers. It wasn't the most extravagant ring in the world, but he spent all what he could afford on it, even selling some of his drawings to get it. The band was fourteen karat gold, the diamond was about a half a karat, small and square. Although the ring was simple, it was elegant. It was something perfect for Lucy, and Jude hoped it was enough to show his love for her.

Jude's best friend and possible future brother-in-law, Max Carrigan, hopped down from the counter to stand beside him.

"There's no need to worry, man. Relax."

"How do you know she'll say yes."

"She's my sister. I knew her better than you do," Max winked. Jude laughed, giving him a playful push.

"I'm just nervous, mate. I lost her once. I don't want to lose her again."

"And she feels the same, trust me. She was lost when you were gone and was with that Taco or Paco guy, whoever that prick was."

"You really think she was lost?"

"I really do. She loves you."

Jude smiled at that, still looking at the ring in his fingers. She did love him. She took him back and her and Max let him move into their new apartment. It was smaller than Sadie and Jo's place, but it was cleaner and homier. Things have been going so smoothly for the past six months, and Jude knew that Lucy was the one.

"I'm just nervous," he sighed. Max rolled his eyes.

"Grow a set, man. Grow a set."

Jude rolled his eyes and gave him a push.

At that moment, the doorknob turned and Lucy entered the apartment. Jude tensed and quickly shoved the ring in his pocket. Max snickered as he witnessed this.

"Hello, hello," Lucy smiled warmly as she came to greet the two in the kitchen, two grocery bags in hand, still wearing her waitress attire.

"Oh yes, you went food shopping?" Max exclaimed excitedly as he went to help her put groceries away, Glad to see you got me more Captain Crunch."

"That's all you eat," Lucy chuckled. Jude came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Blushing, she turned her head to give him a kiss.

"I have a surprise for you," Jude said.

"Oh really?" Lucy asked curiously, "What is it?"

"I'm taking you out. Get showered and put on that favorite scarlet dress of yours. I have special plans," he winked. Lucy's smiled widened.

"I'll get right on that," she said before turning to your brother, "Max, are you ok with putting the rest of these groceries away?"

"Sure," he replied, hopping back up on the counter with the new box of Captain Crunch in hand. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Counters are made for plates and glasses not asses."

Max scowled as he hopped down.

"Go get ready you two, I'll take care of this stuff. Have fun."

"Thanks!" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and practically skipped to the bathroom. Jude headed in the same direction, leaving Max alone in the kitchen.

Max let out a sigh as he took a seat at the table, coffee in hand. He loved seeing Jude and Lucy together, and he couldn't be happier for them. But seeing their happiness reminded him of what he didn't have. Since Vietnam, he was too afraid of getting into anything serious. There were too many demons that haunted him still, too many nightmares. He wasn't going to drag anyone into that.

To void the feeling of loneliness, Max tended to hit the bar scene after he was done with work. He knew how to be a womanizer, and most nights he went home with someone, just to leave the next morning. He worked as a taxi driver, driving everyone around New York to wherever they needed to go, dumping their problems onto him on top of that. That got irritating after awhile. There were some nights where he wished he could drive in complete silence.

He took a sip from his coffee, straight black. It was bitter, yet refreshing.

As he let his thoughts subside, he concluded that he would be lonely for the rest of his life.

**Don't forget to leave a review please! Thanks!**


	2. Yer Blues

**Hello readers!**

**I know the first chapter is a tad slow. Things will start to pick up soon. ;D If you are reading PLEASE leave some feedback! It's much appreciated!**

**-Christine**

Michelle Rigby sighed as she shoved another huge spoon of ice cream into her mouth. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, as they had been for the past week. The memories with him from the past five years were not leaving her mind, the diamond ring he gave her glared at her from the coffee table. Her shades were drawn, the room dark. The thing lighting up the apartment was her tiny television set. So what if she had been doing this for a straight week? After what she had been through, this was the least she deserved.

"Darling? Darling, it's me. Please open up, I haven't heard from you for the past few days, I've been trying to call."

Michelle rolled her eyes to the sound of her mother, Valerie's, voice.

"Hold on, mum," she let out as she stood up from the couch to let her in.

Valerie repressed a gasped as she saw her daughter standing before her, dark hair disheveled, purple bags under her eyes, dried stains all over the large tee-shirt and sweatpants she was wearing.

"Jesus, Michelle, when was the last time you showered?"

"I don't remember," Michelle shrugged as she retreated to her spot on the couch. Valerie sighed, brushing off crumbs off the couch cushion before taking a seat next to her.

"You look like hell, Michelle."

"I feel like hell."

"Have you made it in to work?"

"I need to make money somehow. Not like we're busy anyway," she worked at the corner store a few blocks away. They sold a handful of items there, candy, cigarettes, the works. Not like she could do any better after dropping out of college, only being able to stand two years of it.

"Oh," Valerie didn't know what to say. Her daughter was not doing well at all. She already knew she wasn't since John broke off their engagement last week, but she didn't picture it being this bad. She thought Michelle was stronger than this. At least she was going to work.

"He is such a bastard," Michelle suddenly snapped, slipping another spoonful of vanilla ice-cream into her mouth, "You know he expects me to tell everyone that the wedding is off?"

"That's not your job, Michelle. He's the one that fucked up, not you."

"I can't believe he left me for fucking Cynthia. I mean really, she is the tramp of Liverpool!"

"You need to stop dwelling on what happened, Michelle. He is just a man, you should not let him beat you down like this. You're stronger than him, Michelle."

"I wasted five years of my life being with him, mum. Five fucking years shagging this bastard and then falling in love with him, just so he can hurt me in the end."

"It happens. You are not the only one that has gone through this."

"I just want to die," Michelle groaned.

"Oh, shut up! He is just a man!" Valerie was getting frustrated, "I understand that it has only been a week and you're hurting really bad but you have to start over! There are so many men out there, better men! Just because one man broke your heart doesn't mean you can just quit your life. For Christ's sake, Michelle, you have to be stronger than this! Be better than him! Show him you don't need him!"

_But I do_, Michelle thought, _I don't want to be lonely for the rest of my life_.

"I'll be ok, mum," Michelle stood up, getting ready to push her mother to leave.

"Maybe you should write to your cousin, Jude," Valerie suggested, "He was always good with helping you get through your breakups. It's been awhile since you've heard from him, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has."

It had been over a year now, maybe close to two. Michelle wasn't entirely sure. Ever since he moved to New York she hadn't heard from him. It was strange, she had been close to him for years. He was like a brother to her.

A few moments of silence passed between her and her mother. Valerie sighed and stood up.

"I take it you want me to leave?"

"I just really want to be alone, mum. I'll be fine. Really," she attempted to give her a small smile. Valerie smiled back sympathetically.

"I just worry about you, you know. It's what mothers do. If you need anything, you know where I am."

"Of course. Thanks, mum," Michelle leaned in to give her a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too. Try to feel better, ok?"

"Ok. I'll see you soon."

"Take care," Valerie smiled once more before shutting the door behind her.

Michelle sighed and leaned up against the door. She let herself fall as she curled up into a ball in front of her door, feeling so alone.

The only man she had ever loved had left her.


	3. Maxwell's Silver Hammer

**Hello readers!**

**I am so happy to get some reviews (as in some, I mean two, but that makes me happy!) for this! Thank you! Your reviews mean a lot to me, and I am really happy that you are enjoying this so far. Thank you so much!**

**I also want to apologize for this extremely long update. I would have updated sooner but there was a huge tragedy in my family...My 14 year old brother committed suicide.**

**Even though I feel as if I am living a nightmare right now, I know writing is a good distraction and it is truly something I find happiness in. However, if my updates are not that great, please be understanding.**

**Please don't forget to review, as your reviews mean SO much to me. Thanks again.**

**Lots of love, **

**Christine**

"Max! Max, open up!"

Max groaned as he awoke to his sister pounding on his bedroom door.

She said yes. He knew she would.

"Be patient, woman!" Max barked as he threw on his robe, as he was only wearing boxers.

"I have news, I have news!" Lucy squealed excitedly. Running his hands through his shaggy hair, Max flung open the door. There, he saw his sister and her new fiance, both beaming. Before he could even say a word, Lucy shoved her hand in his face, showing off her sparkling ring, "WE'RE ENGAGED!"she practically sang.

He couldn't help but smile at his sister, never seeing her so happy before. He wrapped his arms her tightly.

"Congratulations! I knew you would say yes."

"You knew about this?"

"Oh, of course! Nothing gets by me," Max grinned.

"He had to calm me down," Jude said, "I was freaking out trying to plan this out."

"Oh, there was no need to be nervous," Lucy looked up at him, smiling, "You should have already known I would say yes."

Jude smiled back at her, ruffling her hair in response.

"You should invite Sadie and Jo over, tell em the good news!" Max suggested, "I mean, you're engaged! Why aren't we bringing out the champagne and getting shit-faced? It's time to celebrate!" He brushed past the happy couple, in search for any kind of alcohol available.

"I don't even know if we have any booze," Lucy laughed.

"Oh," Max paused. "Well, I will go out and get some then. I need to stock up on my vodka anyway," he headed back to his bedroom, shutting the door to throw on some clothes, "Make a list of things you want!" he yelled at the couple."

"You're the best, mate!" Jude yelled back.

Max chuckled as he slid into a pair of jeans and threw on a tee-shirt. He was happy seeing them happy, but he needed to get out of the apartment to take a breather. He was becoming reminded of how he had no one. In a few short years, he would be thirty.

What would be the point of finding a woman then?

He looked at himself in the mirror, a few features sticking out to him. Disheveled, shaggy hair. A beard that hadn't been trimmed for weeks now. Dull, lifeless blue eyes with dark bags under them.

He knew he was a mess. But that was something he would never admit to Jude and Lucy. He would never tell them of the nightmares of the war he had that would make him jump in the middle of the night, sweating so much that the sheets would be completely soaked. He would never tell them of how much Smirnoff he would really drink when he was alone.

He was determined to not give them any clue as to how broken he really was.

As he walked to the liquor store, list in pocket, he wondered if love was something that actually existed. Sure, he had been with plenty of women. But none of them were that special to hold onto. There was a difference between a woman who was a good fuck and a woman who could be a potential wife.

So far, there was never a woman that he could picture spending his life with.

How was it possible to find something as special as Lucy and Jude had?

"Hi there," Max looked up to see the woman behind the counter greet him as he entered the store. She had flaming orange hair, with dark, chestnut eyes, lips coated with a dark red lipstick, and breasts that looked like they were about to burst out of tight, green top, as she leaned over the counter a bit to show off, even giving Max a small smile to complete the invite, "You need help with anything, sir?"

"Well, actually," Max grinned and slowly approached her, "I have a decent sized list on me."

"Oh really?" her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, we're having a bit of a celebration at my place. My sister and my best friend are officially going to tie the knot."

"Congratulations to them! That souds like a fun time," she smiled, holding out her hand, "Let me see what you need and I can grab everything for you. We're not exactly busy, as you can tell. Not only is it a Sunday night, but we close in twenty minutes."

"Do you really?" Max slipped his list into her hand. Two bottles of Boone's Farm Strawberry Hill Wine, which was cheap and Lucy's favorite. A bottle of champagne. And two handles of the strongest Smirnoff Vodka. Her eyebrows raised as her eyes scanned.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were having a celebration," she laughed.

"Why don't you accompany me?" Max said, leaning closer to her over the counter. The red head blushed a bit.

"I don't even know your name."

"Max. And yours?"

"Valerie. But my friends call me Val."

"Well, Val, as far as I know, I will be the only one without someone next to me at this little celebration for my sister and fiance. And while they're planning they're wedding, it would be great to get to know a woman as stunning as you are."

Valerie smiled, blushing even harder now.

"Help me get what you need and we'll get out of here."

**We all know Max can't pass the opportunity to get laid XD Please review!**


End file.
